La vouivre des marais
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Spike se voit assigner une petite mission par l'équipe d'Angel : accompagner un Edward Cullen de passage, à la recherche d'une coupe de guérison. Patauger au fond d'un marais, c'est une mission pour un Champion ! Cette espèce de mioche paranormal qui le traite de vampire old-school lui tape naturellement sur le système... A se demander si ce n'est pas un autre fils caché d'Angel !
1. Fascination

_Hello à ma poignée de lectrices._

 _Bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude : c'est un texte inspiré d'un défi d'écriture. Puisqu'il est encore bien long (aussi long que The French Misstep, j'en ai peur), je vous en fais un three-shots. Si vous voulez savoir, le défi consistait à mettre en scène un "animal fantastique" et la collaboration d'un duo improbable._

 _Je propose un presque triple crossover_ Angel-Buffy / Twilight _localisé en saison 5 d'Angel après l'épisode Soul Purpose, et à la fin du 1er Twilight. Il est centré sur Spike qui dans sa propre ligne temporelle, se trouve post dernière saison TV de_ Buffy _, il y a donc pas mal d'allusions dans ce sens. Notez que je ne suis pas une fan de Twilight, ce qui expliquera les libertés que je prends avec Edward Cullen qui est OOC. Toutefois, il n'y aura pas de bashing et j'ai travaillé avec un wiki pour Twilight._

 _Dernier point : l'idée même d'un tel crossover impliquant la collaboration forcée de Spike et Cullen n'est pas de moi mais de Reimusha. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour honorer sa proposition._

.

* * *

 **LA VOUIVRE DES MARAIS**

Un crossover _Angel / Twilight_ , par OldGirlNoraArlani

.

\- 1 -

LORNE

Le nouveau directeur du département Divertissements de Wolfram & Hart sirotait un verre aux tons radioactifs dans ce bar qu'il affectionnait parce qu'il tolérait les personnes de sa… condition. Ici, pas un chat ne prêtait une attention particulière à sa peau verte ou à ses petites cornes rouges qu'il avait la délicatesse de masquer sous un joli panama blanc à large ruban noir. Officiellement, il était en train de bosser. Il devait rencontrer une célébrité qui souhaitait que le cabinet prenne la défense de ses intérêts. Mais il patientait déjà depuis quarante minutes sans que la starlette ait daigné faire la moindre apparition... Encore vingt minutes et il prétendrait avoir un emploi du temps plus chargé.

― Raoul, je m'ennuie, geignit-il auprès du barman. Remets-moi le petit frère, tu veux ?

Ce dernier, un grand bougre au crâne d'œuf brillant comme un miroir hocha ses favoris proéminents, et lui prépara un autre cocktail avant de prendre appui sur le comptoir et de donner un coup de menton vers la scène.

― Tu veux chanter ? La clientèle ne se plaint pas trop quand c'est toi qui miaules...

Krevlornswath, du clan des Deathwoks, étira les commissures de sa large bouche carmin. D'un simple coup d'œil complice, il lui fit comprendre qu'il irait après son verre et reporta son attention machinalement de l'autre côté du comptoir, où une mélopée ténue venait de lui faire dresser l'oreille. L'acoustique de la pièce n'était pas terrible, mais il avait une ouïe de compétition – d'une finesse et d'une précision ultrasonique inégalée chez son peuple de sauvages… Suffisante pour capter la mélodie jazzy chantonnée tout au bout du bar par un mince jeune homme solitaire.

Le sourire du Pyléen dansa quelques instants tandis qu'il appréciait les notes mais se figea vite lorsqu'il commença à discerner involontairement l'aura du garçon. Peine de cœur, mort, sang, tragédie, vvrrdmrrz, éclipse, naissance sanglante et… canines pointues ?… Tiens donc… Quoi ? Le minot mélancolique était un vampire… _diurne_?!

Il faillit s'étrangler en buvant de travers.

Le gamin sembla se recroqueviller encore davantage dans l'ombre loin des spots, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait été repéré. Mortellement curieux, Lorne aurait aimé trouver un moyen de l'approcher sans qu'il s'effraie. Car avec ce qui se profilait dans son futur proche, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque et le conduire à Angel qui déciderait de la conduite à tenir : l'aider... ou l'éloigner au plus vite pour ne pas aggraver leur propre apocalypse annuelle ! S'il y avait une chose dont on pouvait être sûr, même s'il était tôt encore, c'était que quelque chose de mauvais leur pendait au nez et pour très bientôt.

Le Pyléen chassa ses sourdes inquiétudes et descendit de son tabouret pour filer vers la scène. Le micro allumé, il débita de charmantes excuses sucrées pour l'interprétation _a capella_ qui allait s'ensuivre. Certains clients qui le reconnaissaient, l'encouragèrent de quelques sifflets et applaudissements. Au bar, les yeux du vampire au minois fallacieusement jeune, étaient constamment dirigés en direction de la porte et laissaient présager une retraite stratégique imminente… Sans plus attendre, le démon-chanteur se jeta à l'eau avec des paroles caressantes et compatissantes qui feraient peut-être écho :

 _"_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away..." _

Comme il l'espérait, il vit le petit vampire s'arrêter net, suspendu dans sa fuite vers la sortie.

Sa voix légèrement nasillarde mais profonde dorlotait tendrement les syllabes – avec rondeur et sans hâte, en tenant les notes un peu plus que nécessaire. Secouant la tête lentement avec un clin d'oeil à son public, Lorne leva les mains à la façon d'un télévangéliste prédicateur désolé :

 _"_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away !…"_

Avec satisfaction, le démon vert constata que ses vibes dignes de Mariah avaient réussi à captiver l'adolescent. La main sur la poitrine, Lorne répéta derechef avec plus de conviction entendue, ses pupilles rouges plantées dans les pupilles jaunes qui le contemplaient avec un rien de fascination dégoûtée :

 _"_ _Anytime she goes away !…"_

.

Ils étaient à présent attablés face à face mais le gamin ne se livrait pas. Comment lui en vouloir ? Lorne savait que sa bouille n'inspirait jamais grande confiance de prime abord aux locaux de cette dimension. Il avait insisté pour lui payer un verre et lui parler musique dans l'espoir de le voir se décrisper un peu.

Le petit avait le teint si pâle qu'il en était presque crayeux, contrastant fort avec sa bouche trop rouge. Pourtant rien dans sa mise propre, ses cheveux soigneusement sculptés au gel ou sa peau bien hydratée, ne signait le vampire famélique à la rue, même si quelque chose le laissait entendre peut-être dans la _compacité_ de son désespoir, rythmé par un prénom de fille un tantinet redondant : Bellabellabella. Sous ses sombres sourcils droits, la défiance irradiait par vagues. Après quelques poignées de secondes durant lesquelles il n'avait poliment rien dit en le laissant parler, le vampire l'avait arrêté d'un geste pour simplement annoncer qu'il n'irait nulle part avec lui.

― D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as pourtant bien besoin d'un coup de main. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en apporter.

― Laissez tomber. Dites-moi plutôt qui est cet "ange" pour lequel vous rabattez ? Il a du pouvoir dans cette ville ?

― Oui un peu, mais je ne suis pas _son_ _rabatteur_ , petit mal élevé ! Angel n'est pas un vampire comme les autres. Il aide les gens.

Un sourire à peine désabusé éclaira le visage du jeune homme, métamorphosant soudain sa physionomie jusqu'à le faire paraître plus chaleureux… plus humain. L'expression qu'il affichait à l'instant n'était pourtant pas du tout celle d'un adolescent naïf.

― Oh vous savez déjà ce que je suis ! Et... ça leur coûte combien à ceux qu'il aide ? Cher, j'imagine ? s'amusa-t-il.

― Ses tarifs sont négociables.

― Laissez tomber. J'ai déjà un clan et aucune intention de le quitter.

― Alors que fais-tu si loin d'eux ?

Le garçon se recula sur le dossier de sa chaise, sa posture se faisant moins contrôlée, une épaule plus basse que l'autre, les jambes légèrement écartées, il murmura avec un sourire délibérément enjôleur et un peu provocant pour tester son effet :

― Je profite du spring break…

Lorne plissa les paupières, avala une gorgée de cocktail et secoua la tête avec une grimace.

― Non, non, non, mon jeune ami. Aucun vampire ne fait rien jaillir des gorges printanières dans cette ville sans qu'Angel y mette le holà… _Mamma mia_ , avec la tête que tu as, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse chasser librement dans les confréries étudiantes !

.

* * *

EDWARD CULLEN

Le jeune homme reprit un visage plus sérieux instantanément. Apparemment, même si cette créature, de quelque race qu'elle soit, s'habillait comme un vieux beau en l'accablant de petits noms clichés, il n'avait pas l'air de manger de ce pain-là.

― Écoutez, vous pouvez rassurer votre patron, je ne fais que passer. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, j'ai un mode de vie calme, une grande habitude de l'infiltration en milieu humain, je me contrôle et je ne mange pas les gens.

― Ah ? Alors tu carbures à quoi ? Sang de porc ? questionna le diable vert avec un intérêt que le jeune homme trouvait définitivement suspect.

Le fait que son vis-à-vis ne soit pas humain le rendait un peu moins "lisible" pour sa télépathie naturelle, et il réalisait qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude. Jusqu'alors seul l'esprit de Bella lui restait impénétrable et tous les autres gens se présentaient à lui à peu près comme des livres ouverts... Il s'étonnait que sa sœur Alice ne l'ait pas prévenu d'une rencontre aussi inhabituelle quand, lasse de le voir broyer du noir, elle l'avait envoyé ici à la suite d'une vision récupérer quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que Bella ne meure pas, s'ils couchaient un jour ensemble.

Il acquiesça prudemment d'un bref hochement de tête en réponse à la question.

― Ah je m'en doutais ! s'exclama l'autre. C'est _ça_ , ton teint de papier mâché !... Et bien tu vois, toi et Angel avez au moins un point commun…

― Ah oui ? Lui aussi, il est végétarien ?

.

* * *

SPIKE

Spike avait beau être redevenu enfin solide après un déroutant "interlude spectral", il continuait tout autant à hanter de sa présence sarcastique et désœuvrée, les locaux beiges vaguement indifférents de _Wolfram et Hart_. Ce jour-là, dans son bureau tape-à-l'œil de PDG improbable, Angel dans son grand fauteuil de cuir avait réuni toute sa petite bande d'adorateurs zélés (moins la jolie Winifred) pour discuter d'une affaire en cours, lorsque Lorne était apparu sur les écrans de sécurité, en faisant sonner toutes les alarmes antivampires du bâtiment.

Le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais plus certainement du jeune blanc bec qu'il traînait à ses basques synthétiques, et entré là tout tranquillement, les mains dans les poches… _au_ _ **beau milieu**_ _de l'après-midi_! Évidemment, si vous n'êtes pas vampire, le problème de l'heure de la journée pourrait vous paraître assez secondaire. Mais parmi cette pitoyable assemblée presque exclusivement composée de rebuts du Scooby-Gang (ce qui en disait déjà assez long), Angel et Wesley avaient très vite pigé qu'on avait affaire à un cas très "spécial", parce que d'habitude, les vampires prennent un petit peu **_feu_** à la lumière du jour...

Probablement jaloux comme un pou dans sa jolie chemise bleu nuit, Angel la trogne renfrognée s'était dessillé les yeux à scruter le miracle ambulant sur les télés. Nul doute qu'il cherchait à sa main l'explication probable de toute cette mystification, un bijou normalement disparu que le blond vampire intéressé connaissait bien : la bague d'Amara. Cette bimbeloterie garantissait à son porteur vampire une immunité complète contre les petits désagréments ordinaires des non-morts… Les yeux bleus de Spike pétillaient au souvenir d'avoir été invincible et increvable en la portant ; une expérience qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Pas plus que l'excitation du combat avec Buffy qui s'en était suivi d'ailleurs...

Faisant fi de ces souvenirs doux-amers, il secoua ses épaules gansées de cuir noir et regarda comme les autres Harmony _bondir_ par-dessus son comptoir dans le hall d'accueil. Tout ça pour se précipiter obséquieusement vers le kid avec l'offrande d'un mug de sang frais, les pupilles dilatées et la bave aux lèvres… C'était dégoûtant.

Son histoire avec elle avait beau être terminée depuis longtemps, Spike s'était quelque peu froissé de la façon dont la garce l'avait allumé l'autre fois avant de menacer de lui arracher la tête alors qu'il espérait simplement recoucher avec elle – par pure frustration sexuelle, entendons-nous bien. Car corps et âme, il appartenait à une Tueuse de vampires qui avait conféré à jamais une toute autre signification à l'expression "frapper comme une fille"...

Dubitatif mais intéressé, il s'était planté devant les écrans, les bras croisés sur son sempiternel tee-shirt noir antitaches, avant de lâcher _sotto voce_ avec un sourire méprisant :

― Et bien, et bien, et bien, on dirait qu'il y a un nouveau _chétif_ en ville...

Laissant l'animal de foire momentanément aux bons soins de leur pulpeuse blonde standardiste, Lorne pénétra à grandes foulées dans la pièce, sans doute impatient de briefer Angel sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ramener ce moustique rachitique jusqu'ici.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous appris l'essentiel grâce au compte-rendu de Lorne. Le vampire "diurne" s'appelait Edward Masen, il venait de Forks, un trou paumé nordique dont tout le monde se foutait, et avait quand même atteint l'âge surprenant de cent ans. Il était dans le coin pour récupérer un artefact gardé par une créature moitié python, moitié dragon, mais plutôt du genre à aimer l'eau...

Avant de parler affaires avec leur invité, Gunn était parti chercher un contrat type pour un accord de partenariat standard. Si on ne le lui avait pas dit, Spike n'aurait jamais cru que ce grand black au regard noir, crack du Droit, portant le costard cravate comme personne, était en fait un ex-chasseur de vampires des banlieues illettrées. Son cerveau avait été trafiqué pour qu'il se sente mieux intégré et plus utile…

En gros, c'était finalement tout le parcours inverse du binoclard à côté de lui !... Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Observateur viré, reconverti chasseur de créatures féroce(s), le mal-rasage mélancolique au-dessus de sa veste baroudeuse élimée, avait sorti un de ces bouquins magiques qu'ils avaient ici, courtoisie de cette succursale du Mal que les mystérieux "Associés Principaux" leur avaient offerte, après que la bande des Pieds Nickelés l'ait tant combattue ! C'était bien malin de leur part, aux Principaux.

Sur la couverture de cuir fauve du bouquin fermé, Lorne avait projeté l'image mentale qu'il avait vue dans l'aura du garçon pour tenter de faire remonter des informations sur cette bestiole. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'une fois ouvert, le "terminal magique" avait bien affiché des trucs sur lesquels l'ancien Observateur et lui-même étaient désormais penchés curieusement. La mine plissée de concentration, Spike inclina la tête de côté sur la page dans l'espoir que le noir enchevêtrement écailleux aux membres indistincts prenne enfin un sens.

― Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que _ça_?

Après un coup d'œil impassible en surplomb, le Machin vert en lavallière rouge, avait surpris tout le monde en répondant :

― Une vvrrdmrrz … Enfin... en pyléen. Vous en avez aussi ?

Wes avait beau se la jouer beaucoup plus "agent de terrain" que dans ses souvenirs – où il n'était qu'un Anglais compassé finalement très similaire à ce pauvre crétin de William Pratt – il poussa quand même la monture de ses éternelles lunettes cerclées de métal sur le haut de son long nez et lut à la cantonade de sa belle voix douce et posée de professeur ennuyeux :

― C'est une _vyverne_ encore appelée dans le folklore "vouivre des marais". Un genre de reptile tenant à la fois du dragon et du serpent… _Créature aquatique venimeuse, elle ne crache pas de feu et possède une certaine résistance au..._

 _Intello un jour, intello toujours,_ soupirait intérieurement Spike en se souvenant des longues heures où il avait enduré Giles faire la même chose, à la boutique de magie de Sunnydale.  
Mais Angel impatienté, l'avait Dieu merci, interrompu.

― Plus tard la fiche technique ! Une idée des raisons qui poussent Masen à venir en chercher une précisément dans la région ?

― Non, reconnut Wesley. Mais cette transcription de chroniques locales shumash fait bien état d'un... _serpent ailé qui garde et protège la coupe d'Amalfi, dont le breuvage guérit des blessures mortelles. Elle régénère les tissus et peut même relever un mort..._ Avec ce qui nous pend au nez tous les jours, franchement, moi je ne cracherais pas dessus. On a besoin de tout avantage tactique, vous ne croyez pas ?

― Mhh, gémit Lorne d'un ton gourmand. La coupe Amalfi ? Chantilly, chocolat chaud, amandes grillées et petit parapluie rose ? C'est vrai que ça guérit toutes les misères… J'aurais _presque_ envie de venir...

― Pour le coup, Green Lantern n'a pas tort… Amalfi ça ne sonne pas très indien, intervint Spike qui avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le mot "shumash".

Il avait eu une fois affaire à un esprit guerrier shumash aussi revanchard que "transformiste" et ce n'était pas son meilleur souvenir ! A l'époque, l'Initiative venait de lui coller la puce, sa dignité de Super Vilain était tombée dans ses chaussettes alors que faible et famélique, il passait ses journées ligoté sur une chaise, et ses nuits enchaîné dans la baignoire de Giles pendant que Buffy le faisait rager, se riant de sa triste condition, en le narguant des suavités nacrées de son cou si tentant... Il esquissa un mince sourire nostalgique. Bon dieu ! Comme tout ça lui manquait !

― Bonne remarque, enchaînait Wesley, imperturbable. La coupe était une relique _catholique_. Et Amalfi le nom de la mission locale où elle se trouvait. Un prêtre a consigné qu'il y a environ deux cent ans, une femme est venue la voler pour soigner sa famille touchée par une épidémie et qu'elle s'est enfuie dans les marais où elle se serait noyée en essayant d'échapper aux paroissiens en colère qui la poursuivaient. La tribu shumash qui vivait dans la région a rapporté que cette femme aurait été punie de son péché en étant, je cite, _mangée par le grand serpent qui aurait conservé la coupe miraculeuse en raison de son éclat._ Évidemment, personne ne prête foi à cette légende. Et encore moins la partie qui dit que la tête de l'animal renfermerait un joyau précieux rendant son porteur invisible et indétectable même à la magie...

― Invisible et indétectable, ça c'est déjà plus intéressant si ce n'est pas un tuyau percé, argua Spike. Parce que personnellement, la quête de la coupe bling-bling qui ne servait à rien, je l'ai déjà faite la semaine dernière avec Ronchon Premier ici présent... En temps ordinaire, m'en foutrait complètement, mais avec _mon nouveau statut de_ _ **Champion**_ **…** déclara-t-il avec une pause goguenarde, à l'attention de l'autre vampire, j'ai peut-être des trucs plus utiles à faire que la chasse au dahu ?...

Le sale regard noir qu'Angel lui balança derrière son bureau cintré ne manqua pas de le réjouir. Cette histoire de "prophétie Shanshu" qui lui pétait à la figure, son aîné le prenait très mal. Pour Spike, tout ce qui pouvait emmerder Angel était jouissif, depuis toujours, et c'était la seule "tradition familiale" à laquelle il soit vraiment attaché au fond... Depuis trop longtemps, Grincheux se considérait comme l'Élu de la Prophétie, méritant LA Récompense Ultime. Une récompense débile, soit dit en passant, car qui aurait envie de redevenir humain, c'est à dire faible, avec un lavage de cerveau en prime ? Que ça lui plaise ou non, Angel n'était plus _le seul_ vampire avec une âme maintenant. Et peut-être que les Puissances pourraient choisir de parier sur un autre cheval pour leur Champion ?

Dans le secret de son âme retrouvée, Spike se voyait assez leur demander un petit amendement, qui le laisserait surhumain et digne d'être l'ombre fidèle, le soutien et le repos, très très consentant, de la guerrière qui lui manquait tant...

.

Quand il entra dans la pièce en s'attirant des coups d'œil suspicieux sur sa mine, leur invité se plia encore aux présentations en indiquant qu'il était Edward Cullen depuis une centaine d'années, de son vrai nom Masen, et qu'il était basé à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Charles Gunn était revenu avec des papiers sur ces entrefaites et entreprit de les lui faire signer pendant qu'Angel reprenait à l'oral les points principaux des modalités de son droit de passage sur son territoire de Los Angeles : ne pas se nourrir de sang humain (la liste des boucheries de la ville était dans les annexes) et accepter d'être accompagné d'un homme durant son excursion, par mesure de sécurité, et ce pour éviter toute contestation de la part de son clan, si jamais l'opération ne tournait pas à son avantage avec la vouivre.

En plus, Spike n'en était pas sûr mais il croyait bien avoir entendu Lorne chuchoter tout à l'heure qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux autres oracles de la ville pour être mis au parfum de ce qui bruissait dans son aura. Il avait encore baissé d'un ton pour évoquer un enfant hybride et une secte d'adorateurs de l'Aube Nouvelle qui pourraient vouloir lui mettre la main dessus pour s'arroger du pouvoir sur la créature qu'il allait enfanter… Là, Spike s'était un peu tordu le cou pour mieux écouter sans vergogne. Parce qu'une fois encore, _techniquement_ , les vampires même les plus virils n'étaient pas prévus pour se reproduire de cette façon… Un mort n'engendre pas la vie. Bien malgré lui, un aiguillon de jalousie brûlante et amère lui vrilla les nerfs. Déjà qu'Angel avait été bouffi de fierté quand il avait impossiblement engrossé Darla !... Avait-on besoin d'une autre progéniture paranormale pour foutre les chocottes à tout le monde ?

Les paupières étrécies, Spike observa mieux le troisième vampire à la mine suspicieusement _jeune –_ quelqu'un savait-t-il, dans le Nord, que c'était _tabou_ de convertir les enfants ? _–_ qui se tenait à côté d'Angel à bavasser sur les professions libérales qui gagnaient du terrain chez les vampires parce que son père était médecin… Il avait quel âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre de son père ? Spike était très soupçonneux face à ceux qui avaient du respect pour leur paternel. Mais puisqu'on parlait "famille", il scruta avec plus d'attention les deux autres qui continuaient sans faire attention à lui, et comprit soudain _pourquoi_ le nouveau lui avait confusément paru si familier…

― Putain de merde ! marmonna-t-il avec une sincère stupéfaction. Mais ma parole, c'est le remake de l'Attaque des clones !

Même teint cadavérique (et pour cause), même cheveux hérissés sculptés au gel, même air maussade et inexpressif de six pieds de long… La seule différence notable était que le gamin était galbé comme un clou de girofle alors qu'Angel s'épaississait comme un taureau tous les ans… Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête l'huile de phoque dans son sang… Lorne lui fila un coup de coup de coude pointu dans les côtes et Angel signala d'une prunelle acide qu'il avait tout entendu. Il était vieux mais pas sourd. Ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier.

― Qui est-ce ? poursuivait Angel à l'attention de Cullen. Je le connais peut-être ? Je suis là depuis depuis un petit moment...

― Carlisle Cullen.

Durant un très bref instant, la stupéfaction se peignit sur le masque usuellement atone du plus vieux vampire, effaçant une minute son arrogance naturelle quand on en venait à parler de sa très très longue… et pathétique existence.

― Vous le connaissez donc ?

― De réputation, forcément... Bon, quoi qu'il en soit Eddie, voici **_Spike_**... qui vient justement de se porter volontaire pour venir avec toi sur cette mission !

Le blond vampire s'approcha, les pouces dans les poches et le menton frondeur relevé, considérant la tenue d'ado passe-partout d'Eddie. Aucun sens du décorum.. Même pas un peu de vernis noir sur les ongles. Rien.

― Hah ! Bah, j'espère que ton Mini-me a un peu plus le sens de l'humour que toi… Dis voir, je croyais que c'était interdit de transformer les mioches avant la puberté. Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ton sire ? T'avais quoi... 13 ans et demi ?

Immobile et tendu, Eddie serra les poings pendant que ses yeux jaunissaient d'un ton plus vif et que ses crocs descendaient.

― Rustre !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Au doux son dérangeant du cartilage froissé, Spike afficha le visage bosselé de son démon et lui grogna dessus par jeu. Surpris, Edward recula d'un pas en le dévisageant de tous ses yeux, bouche bée. Se méprenant sur sa réaction, Angel abattit sa large main sur l'épaule de son grand-childe* comme pour le retenir d'attaquer et commenta suavement :

― Ce n'est rien Eddie, tu viens juste de découvrir le superpouvoir le plus sous-estimé de Spike : se faire un ennemi héréditaire en moins de douze secondes chrono...

― Non, y a pas de mal, répondit le gamin séculaire. Ça faisait juste une éternité que je n'avais pas vu un vampire _old-school_... Vous aussi vous faites ce truc avec la figure, là ?

Trop heureux de faire plaisir, Angel morpha à son tour en arborant un rictus cruel particulièrement convaincant, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Le seul moment où il avait vraiment l'air vivant, c'était quand son démon était de sortie, le salaud. Il faudrait bien qu'il l'admette un jour.

― Ça répond à ta question ?

Toujours incrédule à la vue de leurs têtes de monstres, Edward laissa échapper au bout d'un instant un petit rire _joyeux_ qui rendit les deux autres un peu perplexes face à sa réaction manquant singulièrement du plus élémentaire respect dû aux aînés.

― Ah ouais, quand même... c'est… comment dire… spectaculaire ! Et du coup, avant d'être végétariens, vous arriviez à chasser avec des têtes aussi repoussantes ? Je veux dire, ça ne faisait pas fuir vos proies ?

Sentant venir une bonne correction imminente qui risquait d'abîmer la peau marmoréenne du petit inconscient, Lorne eut le réflexe d'attraper l'insolent aux épaules et de le pousser manu militari à l'extérieur du bureau chic, où les mauvaises ondes venaient d'atteindre un seuil de becquerels critique.

― Si ça vous fait rien, les chéris, nous on va attendre dehors, hein ?… proposa-t-il avec une gaieté factice.

.

Dans le bureau d'Angel, Gunn restait sombrement silencieux, sans doute plus conscient des implications réelles, tandis que Wesley assis sur le coin de la table de travail bordélique couverte de dossiers, ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner d'un air fasciné de premier de la classe qui s'intéressait vraiment à tous ces trucs :

― Est-ce que c'est une évolution de la race des vampires ?

― Je n'en sais rien, s'assombrit encore Angel – ce qui était un tour de force. J'ai entendu parler de son père. Ce Cullen qui l'a engendré, il a bien trois cent ou quatre cent ans. On disait de lui qu'il était dégénéré, car incapable de faire sortir son démon, éprouvant de la compassion pour les humains, comme si la conversion avait partiellement échoué... Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il a organisé son clan comme une "famille" et qu'ils vivent parmi les humains sans trop se faire griller… Eddie disait que son père était le médecin de son village !

― Et bien, fulmina Charles Gunn sans se laisser impressionner, ça prouve juste que c'est un petit malin. Après tout, un toubib est bien placé pour faire des prises de sang régulières à ses patients...

― Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Spike sans réfléchir. Qui va croire ce genre de conte à dormir debout ? Des vampires qui vivent et travaillent tous les jours avec des humains, en arrivant à les supporter, sans avoir envie de les bouffer ? Et puis quoi, ils font copain-copain avec les loups-garous aussi ?

Le feu croisé des regards d'Angel, Wesley et Gunn se fixa intensément sur lui avec une curiosité et une intensité qui l'alarma un bref instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire de si extraordinaire ? Angel eut l'air de se foutre de sa gueule en toussant dans son poing fermé un truc qui ressemblait à "Scooby-Gang".

― T'as un truc à dire ? s'énerva Spike qui commençait à comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer, étant donné qu'il avait vécu chez Giles, chez Harris et chez les Summers...

Wesley, un agaçant sourire lénifiant à la bouche, clarifia aussitôt :

― A la lueur de ta récente déclaration, je crois que nous avons tous hâte de savoir si ton attitude à Sunnydale dont tu t'enorgueillis tant, Spike, était vraiment désintéressée, et si tu es vraiment à ta place parmi nous...

― Nan mais ça n'a rien à voir, ça ! grinça Spike. Moi j'avais une très très _bonne raison_.

― Mais c'est bien ça le problème ! commenta froidement Angel avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des pupilles. Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que si ça se trouve, le Shanshu, ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, mais bien ce Carlisle Cullen qui protège et soigne indifféremment les humains et les vampires depuis des siècles !

Wesley se leva et intervint avec un air débonnaire qu'il voulait réconfortant.

― Non, ça m'étonnerait. Si c'était le cas, il aurait forcément un démon voyant dans son entourage proche, qui pourrait lui communiquer des visions émanant des Puissances…

.

* * *

LORNE

A l'extérieur, le jeune vampire impatient faisait les cent pas devant la double porte battante fermée du bureau, surveillé de loin par Harmony qui faisait saillir ses seins et continuait à le couver du regard. Lorne était resté posément assis sur une des marches de béton de l'escalier menant à la coursive.

― Allons, souris mon petit chou, je préférais que tu sois au courant de ce qui te pend au nez. Et puis Spike est un renfort appréciable, il est... très difficile à tuer.

Il allait dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour le protéger mais s'avisa que ce n'était pas très diplomatique. En dépit de son apparence, le nouveau venu n'était pas un novice. Dans le monde des démons, plus on était vieux, mieux on était considéré, et d'autant plus dans une région où il y avait des Potentielles en exercice...

― Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, ruminait-il. J'ai _quitté_ Bella. Je suis parti pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Ma famille a déménagé temporairement de Forks. C'est fini entre nous et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors comment est-ce possible qu'on ait un enfant si on ne va jamais se revoir ?

― Les voies des Puissances sont impénétrables... Non, sérieusement, tu comprends bien que la réponse est dans la question, non ?

― Je ne crois pas ! Jamais je n'accepterai de la mettre en danger. Je… je sais que ça peut arriver si jamais nous devenons trop proches… Je suis un vampire et je reconnais que je suis terrifié de ce que je pourrais lui faire. Alors il faut me croire si je dis que je suis motivé pour rester à distance.

― Tu ne comprends pas, mon bichon. Ici, il y a deux types de personnes qui pourront se mettre en chasse de toi dès qu'ils auront été rencardés par tous les augures de la ville. Ceux qui voudront te tuer pour que cet enfant ne vienne surtout pas au monde, et ceux qui voudront qu'il ne t'arrive rien mais te captureront pour te forcer à copuler avec ta copine justement pour que ça arrive et que cet enfant accomplisse leurs quatre volontés de puissance...

Edward, souriant mélancoliquement :

― Alors je suis foutu dans tous les cas ?

― Fais-nous confiance, on est des vrais spécialistes pour ça. Des années qu'on jongle avec des situations merdiques de ce genre. Il y a toujours une solution. Concentre-toi sur une chose à la fois. Si tu vas avec Spike chercher la coupe, tu n'aurais plus forcément besoin de t'inquiéter de ce qui arriverait à ta chérie, ni si tu te montrais un peu trop passionné, ni si son accouchement se passait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward, effaré et plus blanc que blanc, regarda dans les yeux rouges de Lorne :

― Vous avez vu sa mort ! souffla-t-il avec une grimace.

Ce n'était pas une question.

― Parce que tu crois que tu es le seul à posséder un maigre talent psychique, dans le coin ?

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

 _ *** grand-childe** : terme spécifique de filiation vampire : le vampire qui engendre un autre vampire est son "sire", tandis que le vampire nouvellement créé est un "childe". Spike est le "petit-fils" d'Angel à la mode vampire : Darla a engendré Angel, qui a engendré Drusilla, qui a engendré Spike. Le tabou sexuel dans ces "familles recomposées" n'existe pas. Sur toute cette lignée depuis Le Maître, "créer un enfant" revient à se doter d'un compagnon/amant pour affronter _la solitude, le temps qui passe, et l'habitude... regarde-les, nos ennemis. :-D


	2. Tentation

\- 2 -

LA VOUIVRE

Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne troubla sa sieste dans le silence appréciable de cette fin d'après-midi. Les insectes venaient de reposer leurs élytres et le lancinant bourdonnement de leur chant incessant avait enfin pris fin. Le clapotis de l'eau toute proche s'était fait ténu, à peine troublé par le frémissement de rares poissons furtifs, espérant gober à la surface quelque mouche écervelée… Et même le lent goutte-à-goutte qui perfusait depuis les stalactites calcaires monumentales sur le pourtour de son repaire caverneux, semblait stopper son rythme inexorable.

La caresse du soleil effleurait d'un pinceau bienfaisant son dos écailleux d'un vert sombre presque noir et elle arrondit instinctivement la crête épineuse qui courait depuis l'occiput jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Entre ses dents longues et acérées, signant indubitablement le carnivore, un long soupir heureux s'échappa pendant qu'elle se chauffait aux dernières lueurs tièdes de l'astre du jour.

 _Plic._

Une goutte téméraire qu'elle choisit d'ignorer s'écrasa pile entre ses deux vastes naseaux à la peau fine. Se pelotonnant mieux dans l'espoir de prolonger cet instant, la vouivre ferma délibérément sa paupière verticale pour somnoler encore un peu, au frais de sa grotte favorite. Au-dessus d'elle, le plafond troué de la caverne ombreuse se reflétait dans une étendue d'eau peu profonde où elle se baignait à température idéale.

 _Re-plic._

Les orifices sur le devant de son museau allongé s'élargirent soudain, comme pour tenter de faire cesser le chatouillis qui courait sur les écailles plus fines et délicates du pourtour de sa gueule. Elle inspira encore profondément, sentant à ce menu détail que la paisibilité de l'instant s'en était allée.

Et c'est là, dans cette inspiration impatiente qu'elle huma dans l'air une senteur familière, d'abord à peine perceptible. Juste ensuite, une confirmation lui vint, par le vacarme de brindilles brisées, le fouettement de branches, virevoltant dans l'air et le froissement des buissons écartés… Ses narines s'élargirent encore tandis que ses crocs se découvraient, filant de bave anticipatrice. Quelle journée bénie des dieux ! A l'odeur de charogne qui ne faisait que croître de seconde en seconde, elle devinait avec une certaine ivresse qu'aujourd'hui, le dîner serait servi à domicile !...

Piquée de curiosité, elle leva sa tête hérissée et étira son long cou élastique. C'était étrange. L'odeur était celle de mammifères juste crevés et elle ne détectait aucune élévation de chaleur, caractéristique de ces animaux. Pourtant, ça approchait. Des proies faciles qui se déplaçaient avec une discrétion toute relative quand on avait son ouïe et son radar détecteur de mouvement reptilien. Il y en avait deux. Peut-être un mâle et une femelle ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle bava un peu plus, étonnée à l'idée de découvrir que les œufs d'oiseau glanés dans les nids de roseaux ce tantôt ne l'avaient finalement pas assez rassasiée.

Ça s'approchait encore, et la vouivre dans un mouvement fluide et souple quitta prestement le confort de sa mare pour gagner la terre ferme. Les bonnes manières avant tout. Elle avait la ferme intention d'aller dignement accueillir les hôtes qu'elle allait avoir à dîner… Quoi que ce fût, malgré cette étrange fumet de viande morte, ça bougeait – et même plutôt vite – pile dans sa direction…

Non loin, à peine quelques mètres à l'extérieur, elle entendit une sorte de craquement de fibres de cellulose suivi d'un cri agacé, d'un bruit sourd, et d'un immonde juron.

 _—_ _Quoi encore ? Vous êtes trop vieux pour suivre, papy ?_

 _—_ _Bordel, Cullen ! Si tu me refais encore ce coup de la branche dans la gueule, je jure que je te pète le pif dès qu'on est par terre._

 _—_ _C'est ça ! Faudrait déjà me rattraper. Vous n'avez pas l'air très doué à la grimpette…_

La vouivre entendit un rugissement. Oh, oh. Des humains qui sentaient bizarre et tellement au bord de l'hypothermie qu'on ne sentait plus leur chaleur ? C'était son jour de chance ! En plus, ils n'avaient pas tellement l'air solidaires…

 _—_ _Pas de ce genre, non… En ce qui me concerne, je ne descends pas du chimpanzé…_ rétorqua l'une des proies d'un ton délicieusement vénéneux.

 _—_ _Oh-oh ! Le-champion-croulant-du-Shanshu est vexé._

 _—_ _Moi croulant ?! C'est_ _ **Angel**_ _qui est gâteux !_

 _—_ _Ha ha ha ! Laissez-moi rire. Il a quoi 250 balais à tout casser ? Moi mon père, il en a plus de 350, et si on pense aux Volturi…_

 _—_ _Rhoo, tu me gaves avec tes Volturi ! Tu vas pas remettre ça, si ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ces connards italiens ? Déjà, c'est pas demain la veille que je remettrai les pieds en Europe… ou en tous cas, il me faudrait une sacrée putain de bonne raison… et ce serait certainement pas pour me faire chier une bande d'aristos dégénérés. Bon, c'est encore loin le repaire de ta bestiole ?_

 _—_ _Non, non, c'est tout près. Je l'entends qui réfléchit._

Tchonk !

 _—_ _Aïeuuu ! Saloperie de branche à la con ! Bon ça y est. J'en ai ma claque, je descends de là. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A quoi ça peut bien réfléchir une vvrrdmrrz?_

 _—_ _A bouffer vos fesses en steak. Faites comme vous voulez, moi je reste dans les branches. A priori ses ailes servent que pour la déco, alors…_

Dans sa caverne, la vouivre tourna son chef piqueté de côté pour jeter un œil sur sa paire d'ailes aux os creux et aux fines et fragiles membranes de peau… La proie n'avait pas tort. Seule concession à sa féminité, elle décida de les replier soigneusement et de les plaquer le long de son corps épais et musculeux comme celui d'un python obèse. Mieux valait ne pas les déchirer dans la bagarre, car elles étaient longues à guérir. Trou dans la membrane...

Elle utilisa ses pattes pour s'avancer en rampant et pointa une tête dehors. Devant la noire bouche béante de la caverne, ce qui ressemblait à un humain se tenait debout. Il était enveloppé dans une grande pelure foncée sentant la vache tannée, la sueur et le sang, et sa tête brillait d'un poil anormalement clair. Il tenait dans une main une sorte de grand couteau très large et très plat et gesticulait en direction d'un autre qui se trouvait perché dans un arbre, à proximité.

— Spike, elle est derrière vous !

— Ouais, la blague prend plus au bout de la troisième fois, tu sais ?

Délibérément, la vouivre sortit un peu plus pour avoir de la place et hérissa tous les piquants de sa tête sombre pour cracher vers la proie. En effet, en balançant un peu de venin, ça pourrait le ramollir un peu, et ce serait toujours cela de gagné. Mais avec une vivacité très inattendue, la créature bipède évita le jet et son visage se transforma instantanément en faisant pousser de très mignons petits crocs.

Quel réflexe de survie adorable ! Et surtout bien pensé. On entend souvent que dans le règne animal, l'imitation est la première flatterie. Ça ne le sauverait pas, mais c'était quand même chou…

— Elle vous a touché ? demanda l'autre dans les arbres.

— Nan ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aime ce manteau ? Allez descends maintenant, petit trouillard. Je vais l'attirer à l'extérieur et pendant ce temps, tu fouilleras son nid pour trouver ta coupe de guérison…

 _La coupe_ ? Les proies voulaient donc voler le calice sacré ? Décidément, plus personne ne respectait rien ! La vouivre plissa les yeux et souffla fort pour les impressionner et recula inopinément dans la caverne. Il valait mieux mettre le Trésor à l'abri d'abord et ensuite les attirer séparément dans un piège…

Elle écarta les dents et laissa échapper un grondement qui ressemblait à un ronron satisfait. Avec ces deux-là, c'était des jours de viande fraîche assurée qui se profilaient à l'horizon !

.

* * *

SPIKE

Eddie sauta souplement de la branche la plus basse pour radiner enfin sa mince silhouette adolescente d'un pas tranquille. Il portait des baskets, un jean sombre et un tee-shirt gris sous une simple chemise froissée. Son visage soucieux, aux yeux marronnasses (« ambrés »), ne revenait pas du tout à Spike et ce depuis la minute où on les avait mis en présence dans le bureau d'Angel, chez Wolfram et Hart. Il connaissait presque trop bien cette expression constipée qu'il détestait. _Regardez-moi, je suis une mystérieuse créature de la nuit, sombre et tourmentée_ … Rha putain ! Il devait être vraiment maudit pour devoir s'en coltiner un deuxième quand il avait déjà du mal à faire avec le premier…

Il était sûr maintenant qu'Angel l'avait fait exprès. _C'est une mission pour un_ _ **champion**_ _,_ avait-il dit perfidement. _Tiens,_ _ **champion**_ _, toi qui te vantes d'avoir gardé Dawn pendant des mois, ce sera rien du tout !_

Pff. Dawn était cool au moins, et puis c'était indéniablement une Summers. _"Si jamais tu fais du mal à ma sœur, si tu la touches ou peu importe quoi, je te garantis que la prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, ce sera dans un lit en feu"._ Il sourit, c'était presque aussi mignon que quand Joyce l'avait menacé d'une hache.

Davantage concentré sur l'ici et le maintenant que le plus âgé, le gamin s'était planté à côté de lui et avait ajouté à mi-voix qu'il avait "du mal à la lire car quelque chose perturbait sa réception". Ouais.  
Parce qu' _en plus_ ce gringalet insupportable dont la seule présence avait fait flipper Green Lantern comme un malade quand il avait vu des éclipses crépusculaires à la chaîne dans son aura, il lisait dans les pensées… Alors entre sa tête maussade à la Angel et cette petite cuisine mentale à la Drusilla, il avait foutrement l'impression d'avoir perdu cent ans d'un coup avec celui-là... Grâce à Dru, et ça s'était confirmé avec Dracula, Spike savait que certains vampires développaient des pouvoirs psychiques, particulièrement ceux qui avaient à compenser une faiblesse physique…

C'est comme ça qu'Eddie avait dû réussir à survivre. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été pris en charge par un clan étrangement compatissant, c'était sûr qu'il aurait dû crever ou se faire réduire en cendres par d'autres vampires, irrités par sa suspicieuse jeunesse. Les vampires se foutaient richement des lois, en général, mais convertir des enfants, tout le monde savait que c'était interdit. Il sourit en repensant à aphorisme drusillien dont la cruauté l'avait ravi la première fois : _la seule chose de décente à faire avec les enfants était de les tuer vite et de les manger avant qu'ils refroidissent..._

Ce gamin affirmait avoir été converti à environ dix-sept ans… Mais converti par quoi ? C'était bien là tout le problème. Outre qu'il était incapable de faire sortir son démon, la lumière du jour ne semblait pas l'affecter. Angel et ses fenêtres au revêtement spécial vampire, en avait fait une jaunisse.

— On change pas le plan, décréta Spike. Moi je combats et toi qui t'occupes de l'artefact pour ta maigrichonne. Et tu essaies de ne pas te faire dézinguer trop vite s'il te plait, parce que j'ai pas besoin que ton putain de clan de culs-gelés de Forks vienne réclamer réparation pour ta perte. Je serais obligé de tous les descendre… et ça va encore faire des histoires !

Le gamin aux cheveux hérissés le toisa en se croisant les bras. Saleté ! Même ses cheveux en l'air lui rappelaient Angel…

— C'est bizarre. De tous les vampires old-school, je pensais que vous, au moins, vous auriez pu vous montrer moins obtus sur le sujet...

— Je sais pas à qui t'as parlé, petit, mais c'était quelqu'un qui devait pas bien me connaître. _Obtus_ , c'est mon deuxième prénom… Reste derrière moi, on va fouiller la grotte d'abord.

— M'appelez pas _petit_. Je suis né au début du siècle dernier.

— Je t'appellerai comme je veux. Les surnoms, c'est ma spécialité. Cherche-moi encore et je te rebaptise Cu-cul.

À pas prudents, ils s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur de l'ouverture dont était sortie tout à l'heure la tête rageuse de la vouivre. Après avoir remonté un court boyau nécessairement mal éclairé, ils débouchèrent dans un espace plus grand, une sorte de caverne dont une partie du plafond s'était effondrée, laissant encore apparaître le ciel qui virerait sous peu au noir. Ils avaient fait exprès de partir un peu plus tard, afin que le vampire « old school » puisse sortir sans finir en banane flambée…

Par signes, Spike lui indiqua qu'il allait prendre par la droite car il voyait des anfractuosités dans la roche qui pouvaient être des cachettes où la vouivre se serait retranchée. Il s'engagea le premier.

— Krevlornswath, le type vert avec les cornes et des yeux rouges comme ceux d'un nouveau-né… chuchota Cullen.

— Lorne ?

— Oui. Il m'a dit que vous aviez été follement amoureux d'une _humaine…_ Son nom commence par B, comme ma petite-amie, poursuivit Cullen qui cherchait à établir un terrain d'entente.

— Une humaine, si on veut. C'était pas l'aspect le plus intéressant de sa personnalité…

— Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

— Nan. Tu peux pas arrêter de jacasser ? Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose…

Mais le plus jeune vampire n'arrêta pas le moins du monde, maintenant qu'il était lancé.

— Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Je sais que vous l'aimez toujours. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'y penser tout le temps… Oh seigneur ! Euh… Arrêtez, arrêtez. Pensez à autre chose !

Spike leva un sourcil perplexe en le considérant comme s'il était demeuré.

— Autre chose que quoi ?

— Vous avez déjà _couché_ avec elle ?

— Ah bah ça, ouais, évidemment ! Et pis, pas qu'un peu !… se rengorgea-t-il.

— Hum… C'est… très intéressant. Et... petite question, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas **morte** quand vous l'avez... mordue ? Vous l'avez transformée en fin de compte ?

Le vampire peroxydé se retourna vers l'autre avec un petit rictus suffisant et un éclat rêveur dans ses yeux bleus pour déclarer :

— Jamais j'aurais fait ça ! C'est juste qu'il y a mordre… et mordre. Certaines filles trouvent ça très érotique si on sait comment doser… Si je me contentais, disons, de mordiller, pas sérieusement et au moment opportun…

— Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que je pourrais faire cela, répondit Edward plus blanc que blanc et d'une humeur bien différente. Vous devez bien être conscient que nous sommes incroyablement plus forts que les humains… Passion et contrôle ne font pas très bon ménage, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire...

Spike sourit en coin mais s'abstint de toute remarque désobligeante. Avant, il aurait sans doute pu le chambrer un peu. Mais il se rappelait encore chaque jour pour quelle raison son propre _démon_ avait voulu fuir vers l'Afrique. Pourquoi il avait accepté d'endurer la torture quotidienne d'une âme. Parce que Buffy ne méritait pas de finir violée au motif qu'il "ne se rendait pas compte".

— C'est sûr que je n'avais pas ce problème... commenta-t-il. Avec sa superforce, je n'avais pas besoin de me retenir avec elle. Si elle n'était pas satisfaite peu importe la raison, elle était tout à fait capable de me coller une méchante raclée qui m'aurait fait comater pendant trois jours. Ou de me réduire en poussière avec son pieu. Le plus pointu des deux, je veux dire... C'était la Tueuse, conclut-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule, comme si ça expliquait tout.

— La tueuse ? C'est quoi, un surnom ? hésita le vampire deux point zéro qui fort heureusement ne pouvait pas rougir, malgré ce qui se déversait en continu dans le cerveau de son interlocuteur.

Spike pila brusquement pour se retourner et s'appuya théâtralement à une stalactite en le considérant d'un air catastrophé.

— Quoi ? Maintenant tu vas me dire que vous avez pas entendu parler de la Tueuse, à Forks ?

— Euh…

— Shhh ! Tais-toi !… Ça recommence, t'as entendu ? Une sorte de gémissement.

Le plus âgé resta un instant en alerte tandis que Cullen se taisait enfin en écoutant lui aussi.

— On dirait que quelqu'un est blessé, confirma-t-il à voix très basse. C'est comme une plainte. La créature a fait un prisonnier, vous pensez ?

— Un _prisonnier_? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'elle va découper le journal pour demander une rançon ? C'est probablement un casse-croûte qui n'est pas encore mort… Allons voir.

Se guidant au son, ils progressèrent silencieusement l'un derrière l'autre en longeant précautionneusement une paroi aux aspérités coupantes. Dès qu'ils purent, ils s'avancèrent dans un petit tunnel étroit qui coudait vers un espace creux deux mètres en contrebas où ils distinguaient une forme blanche allongée. Humaine à ce qu'il semblait.

— Ohé, appela Spike pas trop fort. On est là. Gémissez si vous nous entendez…

La forme bougea un peu mais sembla retomber comme si elle n'avait pas la force de se relever. Cullen ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis secoua la tête, la mine grave.

— Cette personne a faim, elle n'a rien mangé depuis longtemps. Elle se sent faible. Par ailleurs je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ses cordes vocales…

— T'arrive à savoir tout ça d'ici ?

— Oui, elle y pense, elle nous entend et se désespère parce qu'elle a peur qu'on parte sans l'aider et qu'elle ne peut pas nous appeler… Il faut descendre avec la corde que j'ai prise avec moi.

— Ok, fais vite. Je vais l'accrocher et vous remonter.

Cullen acquiesça et se laissa tomber dans le trou où il atterrit souplement sur le sol humide et spongieux tandis que Spike déroulait la corde qu'il venait de sortir du sac à dos. Il déploya trois mètres et jeta un bout dans le trou qui tomba sur la tête du gamin. Ce dernier avait sorti une petite lampe torche de sa poche, ce qui était navrant. Pourquoi il en avait besoin ? Il ne voyait pas la nuit ? Pauvre mioche. Des dons de chochotte, un look de merde, et zéro vision nocturne… il était pas aidé, hein...

— Désolé ! marmonna-t-il alors qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Alors, ça vit encore ?

— Oui. C'est une jeune femme… on dirait une indienne… _Madame ? Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ?_

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il essaya dans d'autres langues sans plus de succès.

— Cullen, grouille ! intima Spike toujours à mi-voix. Tu lui feras la conversation plus tard, si la vouivre revient maintenant on est mal… la zone est assez confinée.

Du haut du puits naturel, Spike observa le jeune vampire à quatre pattes, saisir la silhouette pour nouer la corde autour de sa taille avant de tenter de la relever sur le côté pour la prendre passer un bras sous ses genoux…

— Oh mon Dieu, jura-t-il pendant l'opération en se figeant soudain.

— Quoi ? Ca y est ? T'as fini ? Je peux vous remonter ?

— Une seconde, une seconde ! Il y a un petit problème, couina Edward en haletant.

— Dépêche-toi, bordel !

Le jeune vampire cassa le cou en arrière pour foudroyer son acolyte qui vit ses yeux flamboyer en jaune et ses crocs descendus pendant qu'il respirait avec peine en tremblant.

— Il y a une entaille qui saigne sur sa poitrine ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton rauque.

— Ah… ouais, je vois…

Les deux mains sur le bord, Spike avait une vue imprenable sur le colis qu'essayait de remonter le petit : une alléchante indienne aux longs cheveux noirs, paupières bombées et lèvres pleines, inconsciente, quasi nue et couverte de griffures s'offrait à sa contemplation attendrie.

— Mhh, ronronna-t-il pour lui-même. Presque trop beau pour être vrai…

— Je vais pas y arriver, il faut que je recule… prévint Cullen.

— Ah, tu parles d'un sauveteur !… se moqua Spike. Si tu te mets dans tous tes états rien qu'à la vue d'une petite griffure… on n'est pas rendus ! Accroche-la bien. Tu peux sauter pour remonter ou grimper aux prises de la paroi ?

— Je suis pas Spiderman mais je peux essayer…

— Ah non ? Tous les vampires « old school » font pourtant ça les doigts dans le nez… susurra Spike avec perfidie.

Il se cala bien sur ses deux jambes et, après deux trois petits coups sur la corde pour tester la solidité, tira à brasses rapides pour remonter la victime avec un large sourire pendant toute l'opération car la vue était définitivement inspirante...

A l'usage, il avait découvert que le statut de "champion défenseur des opprimés" semblait aller de pair avec une vie absolument trop monacale, et depuis son retour parmi les vivants (pour autant qu'on puisse qualifier un vampire de "vivant") ses ouvertures n'avaient pas été nombreuses… Peu de victimes sauvées d'autres vampires affamés semblaient désireuses d'offrir mieux qu'une gratitude verbale : le plus souvent, elles s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste après un merci terrorisé.

Dès qu'elle fut hissée sur le bord, Spike procéda à une auscultation rapide des dégâts et constata en effet plusieurs coupures qui saignaient faiblement, dont une sur le sein gauche qui avait tourneboulé Eddie, et une autre à la cuisse.

— Bon Cullen, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

— Je suis là ! Mais je ne préfère pas m'approcher. Comment faites-vous pour rester… impassible ?

— Euh, déjà, c'est pas _exactement_ comme si je n'avais jamais vu de fille nue… l'effet de surprise s'atténue avec le temps, hein ?

— Mais elle _saigne_!

— Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a un kit d'urgence dans la bagnole de chez Wolfram mais en attendant je peux refermer les plaies avec les moyens du bord, comme ça t'arrêtera de piailler. Ça te va ?

Edward regretta d'avoir accepté. Pas dérangé le moins du monde, Spike se pencha sur le sein de la belle et donna un grand coup de langue cicatrisant sous l'œil tétanisé du clone d'Angel. Il fit de même sur la cuisse et la femme frémit en entrouvrant les paupières.

— Hello… sourit-il, charmeur, les gencives pleines de sang.

Elle lui adressa un regard apeuré et essaya de s'échapper en se débattant vainement.

— Vous lui faites peur avec votre visage de monstre, traduisit Cullen.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Pardon, fit Spike en morphant. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ? La créature a attrapé d'autres proies ? demanda-t-il lentement en regardant alentours à la recherche d'éventuels indices.

Le regard de la jeune femme était vide de toute compréhension ce qui l'impatienta malgré tout. Il se tourna vers son compagnon en quête d'une explication.

— Elle ne peut pas nous répondre, elle est muette et ne comprend pas tout ce que nous disons. Seulement les grandes lignes. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas en état de nous suivre à pied, il faudrait la porter. Et puis elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, les humains ont froid…

— Allons, ce ne serait pas très respectueux de ses traditions que de la forcer à porter ta chemise…

— Pervers ! Vous vous fichez bien de ça. C'est juste pour la reluquer plus à votre aise !

— Que veux-tu ? Au fond, je suis resté un esthète et un grand admirateur de la beauté féminine, répondit Spike en ayant l'air de se foutre de sa gueule.

Le vampire pudique renfrogné retira sa chemise grise d'un air outré et la tendit à la belle aphone qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

— Bon, ok, tu t'en occupes, pendant que je fouille la caverne, maugréa le plus vieux, fâché d'être encore ignoré. Faut toujours tout faire tout seul quand on est le héros du Shanshu, décidément ! Emmène-la dehors, trouve de l'eau potable et essaie de la faire boire car j'ai l'impression qu'elle est déshydratée.

— Et comment vous savez ça ?

— Au goût de son sang, répondit le vampire blond avec un sourire égrillard et un clin d'œil.

.

* * *

EDDIE

L'écho des pas de Spike avait décru excessivement vite, le laissant seul avec la jeune femme qui souriait. Il nota qu'elle tremblait un peu en lui jetant un regard éperdu qu'il avait déjà vu dans d'autres yeux mais qui en général le laissait de marbre. Il tendit les bras de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait la porter, mais même avec sa chemise sur le dos, il aurait eu du mal à ignorer la tonitruante vénusté de ses attributs féminins. Car bizarrement, le vêtement prêté semblait ne jamais parvenir à rester fermé. Il lui fallait une concentration maximale pour ne pas voir combien elle était attirante… Alors qu'il voulait absolument oublier Bella, il se surprit soudain tout au contraire à y repenser fixement, tâchant de garder ses crocs sagement rentrés, tandis qu'il gagnait la sortie d'un pas très résolu, les yeux levés sur l'horizon.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, il la reposa doucement au sol. Le crépuscule était proche et aucun bruit ne résonnait dans le marais aux sentiers bourbeux excepté le bourdonnement léger d'une libellule perdue, conférant à ce moment une atmosphère étrange, comme si le lieu tout entier retenait sa respiration. Avec un soupir, la belle muette refusa de le laisser s'éloigner pour chercher de l'eau et enfouit impulsivement sa tête brune et lustrée contre son torse. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de protestation quand il essaya de la repousser… Pauvre petite, elle devait être en pleine fascination… Il en eut une meilleure conscience quand elle mordit carrément le bout de son sein à travers son vêtement. Il en tressaillit de surprise et tenta de reculer tandis qu'elle cherchait à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt.

— Non, non, refusa-t-il mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas ce genre de vam…

Changeant alors de tactique, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans sa chevelure souple et attira ses lèvres vers les siennes pour le faire taire. _Bella_! pensa-t-il très à propos pendant que la langue de la demoiselle jouait merveilleusement avec la sienne pendant un temps qu'il ne sut pas déterminer...

Il planait déjà à moitié quand réalisa qu'il ne se défendait pas vraiment férocement d'une part, et qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas lui inoculer son venin de vampire d'autre part... Sans montrer la moindre intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle continuait à l'embrasser goulument et presque… impitoyablement. Ils roulèrent bientôt à terre, leur chute heureusement amortie par les roseaux, où il tenta encore de l'immobiliser vainement sous sa poigne mais se retrouva étonné de son manque de force. Plaqué au sol, il avait l'impression confuse qu'elle avait bien plus de bras et de jambes que prévu.

Conscient d'être terriblement ralenti, il se sentait groggy et ses gestes se faisaient patauds et lourds, sa respiration ralentissait, ses paupières se fermaient… Une alarme intérieure se mit à résonner en lui au mot "venin" mais hélas son système était déjà bien engorgé par une toxine immobilisante très similaire à la sienne propre. Électrisé, il comprit enfin ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais un peu tard ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était victime de ses propres tours...

— Sss…aïke !

La belle indienne avait hardiment déchiqueté son tee-shirt, cherchant à libérer sa peau pâle de sa gangue de coton inutile et insipide. Il s'ébroua et tenta derechef de la repousser, se battant silencieusement avec elle alors qu'elle l'agrippait possessivement en le palpant à la recherche de quelque chose de bien charnu à dévorer… À _dévorer_?! Ah, ça se confirmait. Il sursauta sous le coup de l'adrénaline, mais c'était peine perdue, il se sentait partir, incapable de bouger, sans doute incapable de crier aussi.

Et alors qu'il se trouvait par terre, torse-nu et à moitié paralysé, un dernier rayon de soleil taquin vint lécher obliquement son torse et... l'illumina comme un sapin de Noël.

.

(à suivre)


	3. Révélation

\- 3 -

SPIKE

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire makes foolish people do.  
I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose someb..._[1]

Spike coupa la radio avec mauvaise humeur, après avoir été incapable de trouver la moindre station potable qui passe un titre des Ramones ou au pire, des Sex Pistols... Filant sur l'autoroute, le van noir emprunté à Wolfram et Hart s'enfonçait dans la nuit, le long du ruban d'asphalte, et la scène n'était éclairée que par la lune énorme qui les dominait.

La nuque raide, un Eddie passablement surpris rouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'il avait la joue contre la vitre froide d'un véhicule qui roulait excessivement vite, sans forcément éviter les nids de poule… L'idée que le conducteur à côté de lui faisait exprès de rouler dessus l'effleura assez rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse qui n'aurait pas déparé en cas de gueule de bois.

Spike soupira d'un soulagement tacite en regardant toujours la route. Le gamin n'était pas mort.

— Ah quand même, j'ai cru que t'étais définitivement empoisonné… Tu t'en souviens pas ? Finalement, c'est toi qui as trouvé la vouivre…

— Hein ?

— T'as quand même du bol que j'aie une bonne oreille... Quand je t'ai entendu appeler, je suis revenu à fond de train. Imagine un peu _ma surprise_ en te trouvant à moitié à poil et dans une situation compromettante avec la vouivre en train de te chevaucher… Honnêtement, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir effacer cette vision de mes rétines maintenant... Et pourtant j'en ai vu des trucs vicieux… mais ça ! Brrr !

— Mais quelle vouivre ? On ne l'a pas vue du tout... Quand on est sortis, la prisonnière a perdu la raison et s'est jetée sur moi avec des intentions cannibales. Je me suis défendu mais...

— Eddie, répondit son sauveur d'un ton trop exagérément patient pour ne pas être énervant, peut-être que je m'avance un peu, mais il y a gros à parier qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de prisonnière, tu sais… et que la vouivre et l'indienne ne soient qu'une seule et même créature. La forme humaine n'était qu'un simple leurre. Avant qu'on parte, Wesley a dit qu'il y a une légende shumash sur elle, et à ce que j'ai pu vérifier personnellement, leurs traditions chamaniques permettent à certains de se transformer en animaux.

— Oh, ben pas la peine de m'expliquer ! On a toute une tribu de lycans quileutes à La Push et on n'est pas très copains… Mais je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une transformation.

— Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait cet énorme machin noir avec plein de pattes et deux ailes, penché sur toi qui scintillais comme une putain de guirlande. Cette chose semblait hypnotisée par le spectacle et j'en ai profité pour lui couper la tête, avec la machette que j'avais eu la _bonne_ _idée_ d'emporter… C'est quoi ce qui te faisait briller ? Un sortilège ? Je suis pas fan des trucs de magie qui foirent tout le temps mais là, même courte, ça m'a fourni une bonne diversion...

— Non, juste la raison pour laquelle on n'habite aucun état du Sun Belt, commenta-t-il laconiquement. Je pense qu'on s'est mutuellement inoculés notre propre venin quand elle m'a embrassé, cela a pu la ralentir. Et après ?

— Attends, t'as du _venin_ maintenant ? Non, non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir. Après, j'ai attendu un peu pour voir si elle restait morte, et comme ça en avait tout l'air, je suis retourné dans la grotte, j'ai raflé toute la bimbeloterie que j'ai trouvée dans mon manteau, puis je t'ai traîné à la voiture et j'ai décidé de rentrer parce que un, t'avais l'air plutôt mort… et deux, je me demandais si Angel se contenterait d'un "oups" de ma part...

— Et il y avait bien une coupe dans le lot ? questionna Eddie d'un ton plus incertain, mécontent d'avoir été dans les vapes au moment le plus opportun.

— Regarde dans la boîte à gants.

Le plus jeune vampire ouvrit fébrilement le petit compartiment et alors qu'il y croyait à peine, repéra un modeste gobelet en or patiné, incrusté de grosses gemmes mal taillées qui semblaient anciennes et un peu ternies. Il esquissa un sourire en suivant délicatement ses contours du bout des doigts car il ressemblait à la description d'Alice. Très honnêtement, il voyait plutôt son comparse escamoter l'objet pour son propre compte.

— Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle marche ?

Le conducteur ne répondit pas pendant que l'autre retournait curieusement le gobelet dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa et le reposa sur le tableau de bord, non sans continuer de le fixer avec un peu d'appréhension.

— Comment t'as su que cette coupe existait ? questionna Spike.

— C'est ma sœur Alice qui me l'a dit. Elle a des visions.

— Fiables ?

— Très souvent. Si vous voulez, je pourrais lui demander si elle peut retrouver votre… hum… " _Buffy"_? A quoi pensait donc sa mère quand elle l'a baptisée ?

— Probablement à tromper l'ennemi, rétorqua le vampire vexé. Merci de la proposition mais je sais où elle est : sans doute pas bien loin de _tes foutus Volturi_. D'ailleurs, ils feraient bien de faire gaffe à leurs fesses si jamais elle croisait leur route.

— Vous avez beau jouer les machos qui n'en ont rien à faire, je sais pertinemment que vous avez très envie d'aller la rejoindre.

— Et après ? Ce que je veux, ça n'a pas grande importance. Elle mérite d'être un peu heureuse maintenant qu'elle peut. Je pense que sans moi dans le paysage, elle a probablement une meilleure chance.

— Vous seriez plus convaincant si vous arrêtiez de penser en boucle aux derniers mots qu'elle vous a dits. Une déclaration d'amour, c'est quand même pas rien...

— Oh fous-moi la paix avec ça, grinça le vampire blond avec un regard meurtrier sous ses sourcils froncés.

— Elle l'a dit ou pas ? insista le plus jeune.

— Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'a dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle dise d'autre ? J'étais en train de mourir pour elle, et de les sauver tous... Mais c'était dans le feu de l'action, et elle le pensait pas vraiment. Elle ne l'a jamais pensé. J'étais juste... utile.

— C'est compliqué vous deux, soupira Edward.

— Y a rien de compliqué. Je l'avais dans la peau, elle non, c'est tout.

Un silence pesant s'épaissit pendant quelques minutes au son du roulis des pneus sur le bitume. Cullen regardait ostensiblement la radio et Spike regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, les poings à dix heures dix, en serrant le volant à s'en faire péter les jointures. Si le gamin continuait à l'asticoter, il allait casser quelque chose.

— On pourrait pas mettre un peu de Debussy ? Ça détend… proposa Cullen pour être aimable.

— Tu veux plaisanter ? sursauta Spike avec une moue dégoûtée avant de faire diversion. Et toi avec ta… "petite-amie", c'est quoi le problème ?

Edward sourit.

— Elle veut devenir vampire pour se marier et rester avec moi pour toujours. Et moi, je ne veux pas lui faire ça. C'est tout sauf un cadeau, pas vrai ? _So one of us is living_ , chantonna Edward en se gagnant une nouvelle œillade mauvaise. [2]

— Arrête de lire dans ma tête ou je t'arrache la tienne ! Ça, ça me détendrait, si tu veux tout savoir. Comme ça on pourra tester le pouvoir régénérant du bibelot, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?… Mais… blague à part, t'as raison. Une fois qu'un démon prend la place de la personne que tu as connue et aimée, ça finit par devenir insupportable. J'ai dû tuer deux fois ma pauvre mère pour apprendre cette leçon.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec vos vieilles croyances démodées sur les démons !... Bella ne sera pas un démon. Juste une femme pâle, et froide au contact, dont le cœur immobile ne s'emballera plus en me voyant, qui ne rougira plus sous mon regard et dont le souffle si chaud ne sera plus jamais court quand je l'embrasserai… J'aime qu'elle soit vivante et... énigmatique.

— Mhh, ça je peux comprendre. Mais c'est quoi ton plan B si elle te veut quand même et qu'elle est prête à tout pour ça ?

— La coupe d'Amalfi, répondit le jeune homme avec un air malicieux.

Spike étouffa un petit sourire, et enclencha la vitesse supérieure.

Il était temps de rentrer. Genre vraiment, car il finissait par le trouver presque sympa, ce petit con.

.

Sortant de l'ascenseur au son du _ding_ que faisaient les portes lustrées façon loupe d'orme en s'ouvrant, le vampire platiné chargea le sac de toile taché sur son épaule et allongea le pas, en laissant des traces de boue sur la moquette claire. Il se dirigea droit en direction de l'escalier, et sans même s'arrêter devant le comptoir d'Harmony. Comme promis, il largua Eddie face aux portes d'Angel et gagna l'étage sur la coursive, pour aller chez Wesley.

Pénétrant dans les lieux comme en terrain conquis, Spike le trouva en pleine réunion avec Fred. A peine éloignés de vingt centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux sursautèrent en reculant d'un pas en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Deux gamins pris en faute. A leur âge. Spike leva les yeux au ciel et plongeant sa main toute griffée dans le sac, en sortit une répugnante tête noire d'aspect vaguement reptilien, crêtée et visqueuse, mâchoire béante où il manquait quelques dents, qu'il déposa d'un geste large, en plein sur le bureau chargé de Wes.

— Tiens, si tu veux la gemme d'invisibilité, sers-toi !

L'ancien Observateur regardait la tête dégouter sur ses papiers importants avec une mine consternée et intéressée à la fois. Comme s'il allait se mettre à frétiller devant le moindre objet de pouvoir magique...

— Tu ne la gardes pas pour toi ? Tu l'aurais méritée, tu sais ? s'étonna Fred en le voyant reculer après un vague signe de la main embarrassé.

Wesley se racla la gorge en considérant toujours la tête hérissée dont les fluides vert pâle maculaient tout en s'étalant lentement mais sûrement.

— Comme si la _discrétion_ avait jamais été son genre, commenta-t-il perfidement.

Son ton avait été doucereux et un peu condescendant car il était au fond mécontent et inquiet du regard à la fois protecteur et appréciateur que le vampire posait sur Fred.

— Et quand tu l'as coupée, tout s'est bien passé ? questionna-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

— Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, pour rien… Où est notre invité ? A-t-il trouvé l'artefact qui l'intéressait ?

— Oui, je l'ai laissé devant le bureau d'Angel...

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les garçons, mais moi j'ai un sarcophage à étudier qui m'attend, babilla la délicate jeune brune. Ça fait déjà trois fois que Knox me bipe, hein ? Je file !

Fred avait baissé les yeux au sol avant de leur envoyer un petit salut mignon empreint de gaucherie. La laissant partir sans mot dire, les deux expatriés britanniques renégats aux yeux clairs se toisèrent de leur air le moins impressionné…

Le vampire se foutait de ce que pensait l'Observateur et globalement la réciproque était vraie. Il ne changerait pas d'avis toutefois. Le cabinet Wolfram et Hart était essentiellement corrupteur. Toute la petite bande de Pieds Nicklés se foutait le doigt dans l'œil s'ils pensaient s'en sortir tous indemnes. A son avis, Wesley et Angel pouvaient bien crever, mais Fred… C'était la seule qui ait été un peu sympa avec lui ici, et la "normalité" de leurs rapports détendus et sans grande équivoque était presque la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir.

.

* * *

ANGEL

La silhouette caractéristique de Spike les bras croisés et sempiternellement revêtu de son vieux manteau de cuir élimé, était adossée à la porte de son bureau. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

S'il avait voulu se flatter, Angel aurait pu imaginer que ce dernier attendait quelque chose de lui. Des conseils ? Une discussion particulière ? Une bonne raclée ? _Seigneur, faites que ce soit une bonne raclée !_ Celle de la dernière fois était loin de lui avoir suffi… Angel voulait sa revanche. Leur rivalité semblait n'avoir jamais de fin, comme celle de frères ennemis partageant tout au départ. Presque le même prénom d'origine (Liam et William), les mêmes maîtresses, et qui savait, peut-être aussi le même destin ?

Depuis des dizaines d'années, ils se retrouvaient toujours et finissaient par se chamailler comme deux idiots, pour tout et n'importe quoi, parce que le plus jeune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer et de tester indéfiniment ses limites. D'abord parce qu'il en avait eu besoin, ensuite parce que c'était devenu une habitude, et aujourd'hui… presque sûrement parce qu'il était perdu… Angel savait trop bien dans quel état il avait été à son propre retour de la dimension démoniaque où le vortex d'Acathla et le coup d'épée de Buffy l'avaient envoyé quelques années plus tôt. Jamais ils ne se seraient abaissés l'un et l'autre à parler de ce genre de difficulté entre eux, mais il se doutait bien d'expérience qu'après leur mort, les vampires avaient droit à leur propre enfer sur mesure… La "reconversion" de Spike au Bien avait été trop courte pour peser beaucoup dans la balance. Au jugé de ce dont il avait écopé lui-même, il se doutait que la "mort" de Spike n'avait probablement pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais ce petit salopiaud se faisait toujours un devoir de récupérer des pires trucs plus vite que lui.

Trop bien briefé par Darla sur leur appartenance à la puissante lignée du Maître, affilié à l'Ordre mystique d'Aurelius, Spike n'avait jamais engendré d'autres vampires, sauf accidentellement – en tous cas, aucun qu'il ait voulu prendre en charge et éduquer, et Angel avait espéré que cette petite promenade avec Edward, lui montrerait un peu ce que c'était de se trouver de l'autre côté de leur relation. À devoir supporter un jeune emmerdeur qui n'entendait pas se montrer respectueux par défaut.

— Ah, personne n'est mort finalement ? commenta-t-il avec une audible petite pointe de déception. Bigre, je dois vingt dollars à Lorne, et cinquante à Gunn...

— Mhh si, quand même : il y a une tête de vyverne sur le bureau de Wanker-Ponce…

— Des difficultés particulières avec elle ?

— Pas vraiment, t'aurais vraiment pu le faire, c'était l'affaire d'un aller-retour. Un travail d'équipe comme je les aime : Cullen a fait tout le sale boulot en séduisant la vouivre et moi j'ai juste eu à lui trancher la tête.

— Comment ça "en séduisant la vouivre" ? répéta Angel interloqué. Et puis surtout… Toi ? En _équipe_ ?"

— J'ai pas d'autre mot. Moi, j'aurais jamais pu embrasser un machin pareil… se moqua-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. La Tueuse, bon, c'est pervers, mais passe encore… Mais ce truc qui ressemble à rien… Enfin.

— Non une minute. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment ce gringalet a "séduit la vouivre" ?

— Ah, c'est ça qui t'inquiète… La race de ce gamin est truffée de gadgets qui – en l'occurrence – n'ont pas tous été inutiles. Il brille au soleil.

Angel le toisa en se demandant s'il blaguait.

— Tu sais que tu devrais sérieusement considérer, de temps en temps, que te foutre de ma gueule en permanence pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur ta durée de vie ?

Sans laisser à la situation le temps de s'envenimer davantage, Lorne ouvrit pile la porte au bon moment et pénétra dans la pièce dans un tourbillon virevoltant, glorieusement sapé dans un costume orange relativement agressif qui les fit bondir.

— Ah, mais vous êtes là tous les deux ! Et… toujours en train de vous engueuler ! Je sais pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillé avec la vvrrdmrrz, mais il y a un truc vraiment bizarre dans l'aura de notre jeune ami maintenant...

— Bizarre comment ? demandèrent à l'unisson Spike et Angel.

— Je vois des hordes d'admiratrices acharnées dans l'aura d'Eddie… si ça continue le gamin finira comme Orphée, moi je vous le dis. Il a eu le temps de se choper une vilaine malédiction pendant votre petit road trip ou quoi ? La vvrrdmrrz, elle avait la dent dure ? Celles de chez moi n'aiment pas trop qu'on les raccourcisse...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lui ai coupé la tête. Je ne connais rien qui survive avec une tête tranchée… fit Spike avec l'intention d'être sarcastique.

— Mmm, mon chou, comme tu es mal informé ! répliqua Lorne en plissant les yeux avec une petite moue faussement offensée.

— Quoi ? râla Spike. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais _encore pas_ ? [3]

.

* * *

Épilogue

L'aube filtrait déjà ses toutes premières lueurs timides à travers la brume épaisse qui recouvrait le marais. Entre les roseaux aux tiges brutalisées, se dressait l'imposante masse noire et immobile de la vouivre. La musculeuse bête endormie fut soudainement parcourue d'un petit frémissement qui remonta du bout de sa queue jusqu'à son cou tranché... d'où commençait à émerger une tête minuscule.

Quittant son rêve, son œil riquiqui s'ouvrit peu à peu sous une paupière lourde. L'animal s'ébroua avant de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière. Son cou dodelina de droite et de gauche durant quelques instants pour retrouver son assiette avant qu'elle aille se courber sur l'eau pour admirer son reflet dans la mare. Observant le résultat ridicule, elle fronça un museau critique et fataliste... Mieux valait rentrer à la caverne pour quelques jours, le temps que sa tête repousse proprement.

Elle repensa avec nostalgie à ses deux belles proies envolées pendant que la faim lui chatouillait les entrailles... On ne gagnait pas à tous les coups.

Pénétrant dans son repaire secret, elle creusa de ses pattes griffues la terre meuble jusqu'à dégager un petit coffre dont elle extirpa délicatement un nouvel appât flambant neuf qu'elle faisait venir directement d'une usine à Taïwan. Le modèle « luxe » dont l'imitation était presque parfaite. Puis elle referma la boîte de métal où elle gardait les autres copies avec l'original et l'enterra de nouveau. Le poussant comme un ballon de foot, elle le fit rouler en direction du piédestal naturel où il trônait ordinairement bien en évidence, afin d'attraper les braves couillons courageux qui venaient se mesurer à sa légende...

Sûr que ces deux-là parleraient bientôt et en attireraient d'autres… En attendant, elle avait faim.

.

FIN

.

* * *

[1] Chris Isaak, _Wicked Game_

[2] Joss Whedon : episode musical _Once more with feeling, Something to sing about_

[3] Comme tous les Pyléens, Lorne est capable de survivre un certain temps avec la tête tranchée, si on la lui remet après.


End file.
